


Casual Skeletons

by Puppy_The_Mask



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fanfic becomes reality, Fluff Fic, Gen, I know I said fluff, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Syrup and Captain are brothers, Teen protag, adoptive brothers, but mainly fluff, but there’s gonna be a little angst, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_The_Mask/pseuds/Puppy_The_Mask
Summary: Cas, in a half asleep stupor, faces her fears and meets some unexpected guests.When life becomes like the fan fiction this little lady is in for one surprise after the other.





	1. Well Isn't This Interesting?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This fic is meant to be for self-indulgent fun so i'll more than likely update whenever I feel like for now. I hope y'all enjoy and feel free to tell me about any errors I may have made. I've re-read this plenty but you never know.

Ah, Summer, the blessed season of freedom for students all over. For me it was one of the only times I could revert to my nocturnal sleep schedule. It was paradise, I would sleep all day and revel in the silence the night provided me, left to read, write, draw to my heart’s desire. I never had to leave the house or socialize with other people my age or deal with people in general with everyone else in my house being asleep for most of my day, sure it was a little lonely sometimes but I liked the freedom it gave me. Though there was one thing I could count on to ruin my little haven… The dog. 

My older brother’s dog Stella to be exact. The rottweiler spent most her day outside, which is where she was now, Barking up a storm outside my window at 7 in the morning while I’m trying to get to sleep. With both my Mother and Brother being out and about I was left on my own to deal with her, which normally wouldn’t be a problem for a child my age. There lies the problem, I’m by no means normal, If I had to describe my stature in one word I’d say I would be “Petite” and if you don’t see the problem yet, then let me tell you about Rottweilers. They’re relatively big dogs and Stella in particular is quite energetic with a tendency to bite things, usually loose clothes, which just so happens to make up 99% of my closet. She also likes to jump on people, which coupled with her nails and my shorts makes for enough nervous reluctance to fill a semi-truck. Ah, The things I do for love.

I rolled out of bed and donned one of my many hoodies from off of the floor (seemed like it was the extra large one today), making my way to the back door I took a breath and carefully opened it. I had expected her to be ready and waiting to force her way past me into the house but instead she was nowhere to be seen. 

“Stella!” I called for her, looking around the patio and through the screens for her but to no avail. I couldn’t see her and the yard was too overgrown to see much anyways. _I swear something needs to be done about this jungle, those weeds are as tall as me, if we can even still call them that…_ I moved out to the porch, calling for her again and again before I decided to follow her barking.

I made my way through the yard on bare feet, watching for any holes or critters hiding in the grass, hoping that she wouldn’t jump me out of nowhere. My nerves were already shot having to deal with her all on my own, I really don’t like pain or whatever could be hiding in the grass eyeing my bare feet like a thanksgiving feast. I was drawn out of my worrying when I got to a lone tree in the middle of the yard and finally saw the wagging of a furry black tail. She was barking at something in the tree, must be a bird.

“Stella! Leave whatever you’re harassing alone, it’s fine.” Finally getting her attention she ran to me and jumped around at my feet before returning to the tree. Man she’s persistent, and my bed’s sweet siren song is calling to me. I could always go inside and make it back with only a few bug bites, I’d probably have a little trouble falling asleep but I’d get there eventually… No I should just deal with her now, I don’t want to wake up to barking every 5 minutes, besides I don’t want to find a dead bird at the door later. That’d just be sad. Soon my sweet, I shall return but not just yet. 

I got closer and grabbed at her collar, pulling her away from the tree, grunting from the effort. She just wouldn't let this go would she? I kept trying until I eventually made my way back to the house and grabbed one of her toys, maybe if I could get her attention on something else she’ll forget about it? I walked back to the tree, toy in hand and squeaked it as loud and as fast as I could. Finally that seemed to get her attention

… oh my. She came running at me, my mind not being awake enough to think to throw the toy. She started jumping and nipping at my sleeves, ending up in a tug of war over my jacket. Yep, just like always.

I finally felt the frustrated tears start to build and in a last ditch effort chucked the toy as far away from me as possible. I just want my bed. I looked back to the tree mumbling to myself

“What was she even after anyways?” It was then I saw something I never thought possible. I stared at the victim of Stella’s harassment, and He stared right back. I saw movement from behind him, drawing my gaze to yet another as the second opened his eyes, or eyesockets. 

In the tree were two tiny skeletons.

My mind reeling all I could do was stare at the two. I knew I might be obsessed with fandoms but this was just insane, my tired mind had to be hallucinating them, there’s no way they’d suddenly be real and end up anywhere near me of all people. The world doesn’t work like that. I should just go to bed and forget this stupid hallucination but… what if? I need to make sure, otherwise I really wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

I couldn’t see too well but I could tell that they were on the defensive and were extremely wary of me. I slowly took a step closer, watching as the one in front moved the other back a bit more in an attempt to keep the distance. I took a step back and lifted my hands in a placating gesture

“H-hey there, um. I just want to be sure that um, you’re _not_ a figment of my imagination???” _Stars could I get anymore awkward?!_ I couldn’t meet their eyes, so I looked down. After a stretch of silence I finally chanced a look at them, half expecting them to be gone and me to be a crazy idiot but nope, they were still there. It seemed that they had been amused by that and had relaxed a bit, quickly moving back when I had looked back up. Taking their silence as a go ahead to keep talking I continued my conversation with, probably a hallucination.

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a ‘No crazy lady, now stop talking to your illusions and go to sleep’ or ‘Yes but leave us alone now you weird child’.” I was talking a bit more animatedly with a few hand motions, earning a small laugh out of one of the skeletons. Looks like someone else is a connoisseur of the art of self deprecating humor. I couldn’t help but feel a little bit accomplished at that and smiled. 

Just then Stella decided to crash the party by spooking everyone from the other side of the tree, All three of us jumped at her barking, the second skeleton accidentally knocking the other out of the tree. Fearing that Stella would try something I ran forward and grabbed her collar, pulling her away from the tree yet again. With all her jumping and me walking backwards I ended up with a foot in a hole and I tripped over, Stella on top of me. After a good bit of struggling I managed to get her off of me with, hopefully, minimal damage, her attention drawn elsewhere. I quietly made my way back to the tree to make sure that everyone was ok, looking all around the base for the fallen skeleton before checking the branch they had been on. Not finding anything I figured that it really was all in my head, meaning that I just incurred Stella’s scratches for nothing. Then I heard something, from even higher in the tree than they had once been, leaves hiding them from view.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” For such a small guy he sure was loud and his voice sounded rough and almost scratchy from the volume. I looked around but couldn’t pinpoint the exact branch they were on, giving up on the search I looked at the tree in general, trying my best to answer the question.

“Do what exactly, grab stella? Um, well I figured that she would do something since you fell and that you probably didn’t want me messing with you so I pulled her away so she couldn’t try anything which ultimately blew up on me but that’s fine, at least you’re ok and probably real so that’s good? I don’t know, I’m sorry I ramble when I’m tired.” _yep, there goes that awkwardness again. Thanks me._

“JUST TO BE CLEAR, I DIDN’T FALL, I WAS SHOVED. NOW WILL YOU STOP INSISTING WE DON’T EXIST? I SWEAR YOU’RE LIKE A BROKEN RECORD.” I couldn’t help but look down at that he’s not exactly wrong. _that probably was rude wasn’t it?_ “THAT BEING SAID YOUR ASSISTANCE, WHILE UNNEEDED, WAS APPRECIATED.” _wait what?_ I looked up at that, a smile creeping up onto my face. 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to help! That being said um, do you two need anything? I mean, Stella is gonna be out here for awhile and I know you’ll probably be fine but like, I’d like to help however I can so if you want some food or a place away from her then I could probably whip something up, Or not y’know. Just wanted to put that out there before I went back inside.”  
I scratched the back of my neck, laughing a little nervously while my tired mind decided to get its second wind and race with all worst possible outcomes and how bad that was. Thanks for that brain, I really didn’t need that right now. 

After a minute or so of waiting I took that as my cue to leave them, so I bid them goodbye and went to take my first step back to the house before I was stopped.

“WAIT!” I turned back to look at the tree, a new voice speaking. It was a harder to hear this one. 

“I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you.”

“HE SAID” _GEEZ you could HEAR the eyeroll in those words_ “ ‘IF WE ACCEPT THEN YOU’LL GIVE US FOOD AND A PLACE TO STAY? NO TRICKS OR STRINGS ATTACHED, JUST LIKE THAT?” though they were apparently the other’s words it was easy to tell that he was wondering the same thing.

“Yeah, I’d rather risk having you inside than leaving you out here for Stella to do who knows what.” They thought on it for a few seconds before they finally had an answer.

“ALRIGHT, BUT WE’RE LEAVING IF YOU DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS.” They moved from out of the cover of the leaves, they tried to hide it but they were still stiff and on guard, which was understandable. They were entering a random person’s house after their dog tried to attack them. 

They made their way to the ground and I felt one of them hitch a ride on one of my shoes while the other ran beside be, I tried to move relatively slow but actually had to move a bit faster to keep up, man was this guy fast! 

Finally making it to the door we snuck inside and made our way to the kitchen, both of them standing on the counter. Now that I could finally get a good look at them I saw that the first of them had what looked like black armour with a red scarf and a scar across his nasal ridge, he looked… sharp, in more ways than one. While the other seemed more my style, wearing a long jacket with an abundance of fur lining and some jeans, he also had 2 fangs and some freckles. They had red and burnt orange colored eyelights respectively, both around 5 inches tall and looking strikingly similar. They seemed to be sizing me up as well now that we were closer and the second spoke up.

“ what’s your name?” his voice was quiet and had a drawl to it while keeping a bit of roughness, it was kinda nice. 

“Oh! Sorry, you can call me Cas. It’s nice to meet you two. What are your names?” They both shared a look and I raised a questioning brow when they looked back at me. “Do you not have one?” seems like that was right on if their sudden stiffness was any indication.

“NO ONE NAME IS WORTHY OF MY GREATNESS!” he posed but I could tell that was just an excuse, he pointed to his companion “HE HOWEVER, JUST DOESN’T HAVE ONE” 

“ really?” I couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. 

“Well if you don’t have names then why don’t you come up with one?” at this point I had turned around to look for any foods that they might be able to eat, _I wonder if they could drink from a shot glass?_ Before the spikey one could answer the fluffy one spoke up

“ just haven’t thought of one yet. what do you think?” 

“About a name?” _oh my you sweet summer child i’m terrible with names_ “Hmmm, I’ll have to think on that. Besides we just met, you know you better than anyone ya’know?” 

“ true” _aha! Success! Crisis averted!_

After much direction and argument we settled on some cereal. While they ate I just got myself some juice. We managed to make some idle chatter while having breakfast, all in all it was nice. When I mentioned my family they insisted on remaining a secret… for whatever reason, before the conversation was pulled into much darker waters. 

“ so about those names…” _oh heck please no_ I hummed into my glass while I took a sip, looking away.

“ c’mon don’t hold out on me darlin” I choked on my juice, oh how I regret getting orange juice. I set my glass down and leaned over the sink. I had managed to swallow my juice but…

“Aha, OW! I think some went up my nose, ah heck!” _**Why Orange juice!?!?**_ He just started outright laughing while the other just huffed and rolled his eyes muttering to himself, probably about how immature and stupid this was. Nope wait, that’s a smile on his face isn’t it?

“Well i’m glad my misery amuses you casanova” Now the other was laughing “ don’t think I didn’t see that smile sir spikes-alot!” and now he was sputtering while I was giggling, ‘casanova’ seemingly comatose where he stands. 

“ please tell me that ain’t all ya got” after clearing all the orange juice I turned back to him, humming in thought

“ Well i’m not the best at names but for you I came up with Slim, For your friend I can’t decide which fits him better, Captain Or General.” The hooded one seemed to be thinking about it while the spikey one seemed a bit surprised before quickly masking it by crossing his arms and huffing, pointedly looking away.

“I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP HUMAN, FOR YOUR INFORMATION I ALREADY CHOSE A NAME FOR MYSELF.” I just shrugged at this

“Oh, heh, sorry ‘bout that. What’s your name then?” he froze, seemingly shut down for a second before fully turning away from both me and his companion and mumbling something. We shared a look before prompting him further

“ what was that?” If he could get anymore still he’d be a statue

“CAPTAIN! MY NAME IS CAPTAIN!” I tried to muffle my giggling but he still heard it, spinning around to yell even louder, his voice growing in pitch. **“I DIDN’T GET IT FROM YOU SO STOP WITH YOUR CACKLING!”** And now I really was cackling, I was doubled over at that. _Holy shrooms he’s a tsundere! I thought they were just in the anime!_ When I was able finally able to rein in my mirth I saw that Captain’s face was practically glowing dark red. If it was from embarrassment, anger, or both, only he would know.

“I-im sorry, I couldn’t help it. Guess I’m just really good at guessing then Captain.” He seemed to settle down after than, a more pleased expression settling on his features. “What about you Casanova? Decided on anything?” he hummed

“ think so, i think… i think i like Syrup” His voice lowered towards the end, losing it’s roughness. well that’s an interesting choice 

“Syrup? Like Maple Syrup?” he seemed to shrink in on himself a little, nodding his confirmation 

“WHAT KIND OF NAME-”

“Tough to get through but all around sweet, thats a nice fit for you” he looked up with a confused stare, the newly dubbed ‘Captain’ following suit with a look more geared towards assessing if I was sane.

“ what do ya mean by that?” and now it was my turn to shrink into myself, why did I say that??? Curse my tired no filter state! 

“I don’t know, you have like… this exterior about you that has like, a super chill vibe to it but then, just now you were acting all shy and sweet so… yeah.” my voice petered off as I finished my explanation. Was that my bed calling me? I think I should go see what it wants...if only

Nobody knew how to follow that so Captain, as his name suggests, took charge while the newly dubbed ‘Syrup’ just kept staring at me with an unreadable expression and the barest hint of a fading blush. 

“NOW THEN, IF YOU’VE FINISHED BLABBERING WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY.” This snapped me out of my trip to Sweater-Town, giving me a new topic to focus on.

I looked to the ground, cradling my chin while doing a mental runthrough of my house. _Well obviously the right side of the house is off the list, that’s where Mom and P’s rooms are, and they can’t really stay in the kitchen since we’re always coming in and out of it. I don’t think they’d like the bathroom or the closet and the guest room is used by Child when he’s over so that just leaves the office and my room since the dining and living rooms are open air and constantly in use as well._ It seemed I was mumbling to myself as I only now realized that I was pacing the length of our small hallway of a kitchen and Captain was looking at me in exasperation

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT BLABBERING?” Syrup huffed a laugh as my only response was a sheepish smile and a shrug. After that I led them to the small office space next to the guest room, right by the front door. Upon opening the door Captain immediately eyed the cluttered and claustrophobic room with distaste bordering revulsion. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT, SOMEONE OF MY STANDING WILL NOT STOOP SO LOW AS TO STAY A MINUTE IN A DISASTER SUCH AS THAT.” He swiveled right around and headed for my open door _he must not like messe- OH STARS PLEASE NO-_ I ran to close the door but it was too late, he was standing in my doorway with the darkest expression I had ever seen. Soon Syrup joined the party, moving up behind Captain to see inside.

“ heh, nice” _bless this child he gets me_

“PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE HIGHER STANDARDS THAN TO SLEEP IN THIS DISGUSTING MESS” His voice carried a slight edge to it as he cut a glance up to me, glaring. I laughed nervously at that

“I-i wouldn’t say it’s _that_ bad, it could be worse?”

 _“WORSE?!”_ I winced at his even louder volume as I started walking into my room, drawing in on myself as I looked around with a not-so-new perspective on my life choices, my eyes staying on my bed for a good while longer than the rest of the room.

“I mean, I like to think of it as- uh, heh, controlled chaos. It looks messy but I know where all the important things are…” My voice tapered off as I looked back at the seething skeleton, only he wasn’t seething. He seemed to be thinking about something before making eye contact and coming to a decision. Just by the look on his face I could tell that I wasn’t going to like it, but I had to ask, That smirk was already the death of me.

“What’s that look for?” I never thought it was possible to look so smug but it seems like all the laws of the world were being broken today. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO CLEAN THIS DISASTER AREA UNTIL IT IS SPOTLESS SO THAT I MAY STAY HERE.”

“...Um, excuse me, I’m going to _what?_ ” I deadpanned while he settled back with a hand on his hip while he gestured with his free hand

“WELL OBVIOUSLY I’M NOT GOING TO STAY HERE WHEN IT’S LOOKING LIKE THIS AND I’M TOO SMALL TO DO ANYTHING, NOT THAT I WOULD ANYWAYS, IT’S YOUR MESS TO FIX.”

“And why would I do this when I could just tell you to get out? You do realize that I don’t have to let you stay here correct?” Syrup started to look at Captain nervously at that, but he just settled even more, crossing his arms with that stupid smug smirk growing impossibly even more smug. 

“I’M WELL AWARE, I’M ALSO AWARE THAT YOU WOULDN’T DARE LEAVE TWO BITTY SKELETONS TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES IN THE WILD. IF A TAMED MUTT WAS ENOUGH TO WORRY YOU THEN REAL WILD ANIMALS WOULD SURELY BE _MUCH_ WORSE.” I narrowed my eyes at him. _Shit he’s right…_

“You crafty fucker…” I breathed out the words, only slightly annoyed. He looked extremely proud of himself at that, Syrup letting out a almost unnoticeable breath of relief. “how’d you figure me out?” he huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“YOU KINDNESS SOULS ARE ALL THE SAME, YOU’D RATHER DIE THAN LET SOMEONE ELSE SUFFER.” well that was news to me

“Holy heck, and I always thought my soul was a dark abyss of non-existence. Good to know, but you’re wrong.” He stumbled and both gave me a questioning glance as I made my way further into my room.

“You see, I may be a ‘Kind Soul’ in that I won’t make you suffer _outside_ but I’m just fine making you suffer in the safety of my home. So no, I won’t be cleaning my room for you ‘cause while you find where you want to stay I’ll have my hands full sleeping.” To exaggerate my point I jumped back, aiming to land laying down, I stuck out my tongue and threw up a peace sign. Sadly due to the awkward angle I ended up hitting the wall with a resounding ‘THUNK’

“Agh! Mph, i beh ma tong” While I was rubbing the back of my head, my epic mic drop moment shattered into the void like my hopes and dreams, I could hear the sound of bone hitting bone as Captain facepalmed, sliding his hand down his face as he mumbled about my idiocy before starting to pick his way towards my bed, eyeing the pile of bags on the floor with distaste. Syrup on the other hand (hehe) smacked a hand to his face for another reason. He had smacked a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughing which ended in him snickering to himself as he followed Captain.

“Anyways, I’m not cleaning my room.” before Captain could protest I quickly continued “At least not right now, I have yet to sleep and have been running on fumes for about this whole ordeal so I don’t think I’d be able to effectively clean this mess without passing out part way through anyways. So sorry but it’s just not happenin’ Cap.” He was incoherently sputtering while trying to think up a counter argument when Syrup walked past him and somehow ended up on the bed. Noticing my questioning gaze he was quick to explain

“ seems like the cleanest place in here, an’ if you’re not gonna clean than that only really leaves one option don’t it?” He said it casually but his eyelights had an underlying question and worry to them. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you really wouldn’t care about the cleanliness of my room otherwise?” despite my words I shook my head with an amused smile and took off my jacket, opting to actually set it on my chair instead of throwing it back over my shoulder onto the floor like normal, taking in Captain’s expression I’m assuming in his eyes it would basically be the same thing to him. That seemed to be enough as he finally gave in, climbing onto the bed, quick to defend his actions.

“ HE HAS A POINT, IT’S THE ONLY CLEAN PLACE IN THIS DUMP YOU CALL A ROOM.” I stood back up and went to close the door, looking back for confirmation. At their nods I closed the door and climbed into bed, careful of the other occupants that had hidden themselves behind me on the extra chair looking pillow I had sitting next to my normal one. 

It’s kinda weird, what exhaustion does to people. If I was well rested then I probably wouldn’t have ever agreed to this, It’s funny how that all works. It was on these thoughts that I finally returned to the love of my life, Sleep

When I woke up I found that Life did, indeed suddenly become like the fanfiction. Looking to my side I found two little skeletons that looked strikingly similar to the ones from the internet. 

My how the tables have turned.


	2. Captain’s Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain drags Syrup along to explore the house and they both realize just how quick respect can turn into mutual attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t help myself from posting the next chapter! 
> 
> The pacing and some scenes may be a bit wonky so sorry in advance, if you see any errors feel free to tell me and I’ll do my best to fix them!

IT WAS LATER IN THE AFTERNOON THAT I HAD WOKEN UP PEACEFULLY, HAVING TROUBLE RECALLING SUCH A TIME, BEFORE BEING REMINDED OF THE MORNING’S EVENTS BY LOUD BARKING

IT TOOK A FRANTIC SECOND TO REALIZE THAT IT WAS COMING FROM OUTSIDE. RIGHT, THE HUMAN LET US STAY INSIDE. 

SPEAKING OF...

“HUMAN! IT’S NOON ALREADY STOP NAPPING!” ALL SHE DID WAS MAKE WEIRD NOISES, AND AFTER A SOLID MINUTE OF SHAKING AND YELLING I’D SWEAR SHE WAS A ROCK IF SHE WEREN’T SO SQUISHY! IF THIS WASN’T WORKING THEN IT SEEMED I’D HAVE TO USE MORE... EXTREME, EAR SHATTERING MEASURES.

MY MIND MADE UP AND HER FATE SEALED I MOVED FROM BESIDE HER TO STAND ON TOP OF HER, POSITIONING MYSELF RIGHT BY HER EAR AND TAKING A DEEP BREATH...

_**“HUMAAAN!”** _

**“Holy!”** WORKED LIKE A CHARM. SHE FLINCHED BACKWARDS, HITTING HER HEAD ON THE WALL AGAIN. NOT WHAT I WAS GOING FOR BUT IT WORKED NONE THE LESS, ROUSING SYRUP IN THE PROCESS “Ow! God- what in the heck???” SHE RUBBED THE BACK OF HER HEAD AND MUMBLED HER WORDS, LOOKING AROUND THE ROOM WHILE SYRUP JUST SNUGGLED DEEPER INTO THE COVERS. IF THIS IS HOW SHE NORMALLY WAKES UP THEN I’LL DEFINITELY HAVE SOME WORK TO DO, IT SEEMS SHE ONLY NOW NOTICED ME.

“... So it really wasn’ a dream, good to know.” SHE YAWNED, AT LEAST SHE HAD THE DECENCY TO COVER HER MOUTH. SHE SAT UP A LITTLE, SEEMING TO SWAY JUST A BIT “What do ya need?”

“I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP, IT’S PAST NOON AND YOU’RE STILL NAPPING THE DAY AWAY! ANYONE WHO WISHES TO ASSOCIATE WITH THE LIKE OF GREATNESS SUCH AS ME MUST BE MORE ATTENTIVE, AND YOU STILL NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM AS WELL!” AT THIS SHE HAD THE GALL TO GLARE AT ME, ALBEIT TIREDLY, BUT THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT!

“Look man, I only just got to bed like, what? 4? 5 hours ago? Think of me as being a nocturnal human. I wake up around 6 pm and stay up till around 7 am so really I’ve only had about 5 hours of sleep if that. If you have something you need me for then I’ll help but if you’re just waking me up to wake me up then please do-” SHE YAWNED AGAIN, SLUMPING BACK INTO THE BED “don’t. I’m so tiredddddd” SHE STARTED MUMBLING INTO THE PILLOW, STARTING TO FALL BACK ASLEEP. I HUMMED, I’LL LET HER BE, JUST THIS ONCE. BUT AFTER SHE WAKES UP SHE _WILL_ CLEAN THAT ROOM!

AFTER MY TACTICAL RETREAT I DECIDED TO LOOK AROUND THE REST OF THE HOUSE MORE THOROUGHLY THAN I HAD THIS MORNING SO, MAKING MY WAY OVER TO MY POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER, I PICKED HIM UP BY THE HOOD, DRAGGING HIM AWAY FROM THE HUMAN, AND STARTED MAKING MY WAY OVER TO THE DOOR, IT SEEMS LIKE SHE HADN’T CLOSED IT PROPERLY, YET ANOTHER THING SHE HADN’T BOTHERED TO DO. DOES HER LAZINESS KNOW NO BOUNDS?! 

IT WAS AT THIS POINT THAT MY CARGO STARTED TO STIR, STARTING TO WHINE AND MAKING GRABBING MOTIONS BACK TOWARDS THE BED. I WAS JUST SURROUNDED BY LAZYBONES WASN’T I?

“AH, YOU’RE AWAKE, FINALLY. I’M GOING TO EXPLORE THE REST OF THE HOUSE WHILE THE HUMAN INSISTS ON REMAINING ASLEEP, AND YOU’RE COMING WITH ME.”

“ nooooooo!” HE WHINED AND STARTED TRYING TO WIGGLE OUT OF MY GRASP BACK TOWARDS THE BED.

“ I SWEAR YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS THAT HUMAN, ‘NOCTURNAL’. IT’S JUST AN EXCUSE TO BE LAZY” HE FINALLY STOPPED HIS CHILDISH SQUIRMING AND LAYED DOWN WHEN I LET HIM GO

“ hey lay off ‘er a bit, she’s still a kid y'know, it’s not like it’s hurtin’ anyone” WHAT

“OF COURSE YOU’D SAY THAT! BUT SHE STILL NEEDS TO LEARN THESE THINGS! HMPH, COME ON, WE HAVE A HOUSE TO INVESTIGATE!” I OPENED THE DOOR, WALKING OUT INTO THE HOUSE “AND DON’T DALLY!”

*************************************************************************************************************

AFTER SNOO- INVESTIGATING MOST OF THE HOUSE I WAS ABLE TO FIND… NOTHING. THERE WAS NOTHING TO INDICATE ANY ULTERIOR MOTIVES AND AFTER MEMORIZING THE VENTS’ PATH IT WAS TIME TO EAT, HENCE WHY I AM NOW IN THE KITCHEN WITH SYRUP… HIDING

WHILE WE WERE LOOKING FOR FOOD TO TAKE BACK TO THE HUMAN’S ROOM A LARGE GROUP OF TALLER HUMANS BARGED INTO THE HOUSE AND STARTED MAKING A RUCKUS! AND IT WAS JUST OUR LUCK THAT THEY STARTED RUMMAGING THROUGH THE KITCHEN WHILE SOME OF THEIR COHORTS ENTERED THE ROOM LEADING UPSTAIRS. HOPEFULLY ONCE THEY WERE DONE THEY’D ALL DISAPPEAR UP THERE SO WE COULD MAKE OUR WAY BACK. 

ALMOST AS SOON AS I COMMUNICATED MY PLAN TO MY COMPANION THE OTHER HUMANS CAME BACK DOWNSTAIRS, ALL OF THEM CONGREGATING IN THE LIVING ROOM, BLOCKING OUR WAY TO CAS’ ROOM. DAMN TALL HUMANS, MAKING THINGS HARDER FOR ME

COLLECTING UP ALL THE FOOD INTO MY SCARF I LEAD SYRUP OUT OF THE PANTRY, OUR ONLY OPTION NOW WOULD BE THE VENTS, ONLY THE NEAREST OPENING IS IN THE DINING ROOM, WHICH IS OPEN AND CONNECTED TO THE INHABITED LIVING ROOM. 

KEEPING LOW TO THE GROUND WE MADE OUR WAY TOWARDS THE VENT, SNEAKING UNDER THE TABLE, ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS MAKE IT ACROSS THE ROOM UNNOTICED AND ENTER THE VENT AS QUIETLY AS POSSIBLE. 

BUT OF COURSE THAT WASN’T WHAT HAPPENED. 

THE BACK DOOR WAS OPENED AND THAT HELLHOUND FROM THIS MORNING CAME BOUNDING IN. AND IT SEEMS EVEN THE TALL HUMANS HAVE TROUBLE TAMING THE BEAST, WHAT A REASSURANCE! THAT MUTT APPARENTLY HEARD MY UNSPOKEN THOUGHTS AND TURNED, STARING RIGHT AT US. LOOKING OVER IT SEEMED LIKE IT WAS STARING STRAIGHT INTO SYRUP’S SOUL.

I DO NOT ENVY HIM

TIME SEEMED TO SLOW AS IT STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS US, BOTH OF US FROZEN IN PLACE. 

SUDDENLY A PAIR OF LEGS BLOCKED MY VIEW OF THE HELL BEAST AND A FAMILIAR VOICE SPOKE UP OVER THE IDLE CHATTER OF THE TALLER HUMANS.

“Heya Stella- Ah! No jumping! Down!” _WHEN IN THE HELL DID CAS GET HERE?!_

APPARENTLY NO LONGER ASLEEP, THE HUMAN STOPPED ‘STELLA’ IN HER TRACKS. DISTRACTING NOT ONLY THE DOG BUT THE TALLER HUMANS AS WELL! NOT HESITATING I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO ESCAPE TO THE VENT, GRABBING SYRUP AND DRAGGING HIM WITH ME

HE WAS ABLE TO SNAP OUT OF IT ENOUGH TO GET US INTO THE VENT BUT I DIDN’T STOP, I LEAD US BACK TO THROUGH THE VENT SYSTEM AND INTO CAS’ ROOM WHERE WE WERE FINALLY ABLE TO TAKE A BREATHER. 

I WAS FINE ENOUGH BUT SYRUP WAS MUCH WORSE FOR WEAR. I WAS UNSURE OF WHAT TO DO BUT LUCKILY CAS CAME BACK AND CLOSED THE DOOR TIGHT BEHIND HER, SHE SCANNED THE ROOM AND QUICKLY MADE HER WAY OVER TO US, WORRY CLEAR ON HER FACE. 

“Are you two alright? You’re not hurt are you?” HER HANDS WERE HOVERING, AS UNSURE AS I FELT. I WAS ABOUT TO ANSWER HER WHEN IN THE BLINK IF AN EYE SYRUP WAS UPON HER

ONCE HER HAND HAD BEEN WITHIN REACH HE LATCHED ON FOR DEAR LIFE AND ACTED AS IF HE’D NEVER LET GO, _AND HE SAYS I GET ATTACHED QUICKLY._

SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY SURPRISED BUT SHE NONETHELESS KNEELED DOWN TO OUR LEVEL BESIDE THE BED AND HELD HIM CLOSE, THE EVENTS OF THE EVENING HITTING HIM HARD

ONCE HE STARTED TO CALM DOWN HE PULLED AWAY A BIT, AND STARTED MUMBLING WITH HER. SHE LOOKED ON, TRYING TO CONCEAL HER SLIGHT PANIC AND FAILING MISERABLY. THEN SHE LOOKED OVER AT ME AND I LOOKED AWAY. I DON’T NEED SOMEONE WORRYING OVER ME OR TRYING TO COMFORT ME, I’M FINE…

UNBEKNOWNST TO ME THEY SHARED A LOOK, CAS LOOKING TO SYRUP WITH A QUESTION IN HER GAZE AS IT FLICKED BACK TO ME, SYRUP DOING THE SAME BEFORE NODDING. _HOW DARE HE GIVE AWAY MY SECRETS!_

SHE CLEARED HER THROAT, HER VOICE QUIET “um…” I TURNED BACK TO SEE SHE HAD HER HAND OUT TO ME, A SOFT SMILE ON HER FACE, AND WELL… IF SHE NEEDED ME TO HELP IN SYRUP’S TIME OF NEED THEN HOW COULD I SAY NO? I JOINED THEM OF COURSE AND WE STAYED LIKE THAT FOR SOME TIME, IT WAS… NICE…Safe

And that’s when I broke.

*************************************************************************************************************

AFTER ALL THAT MUSHY EMOTIONAL STUFF WAS DONE CAS LET US DOWN, KEEPING A STEADYING HAND ON OUR BACKS. AFTER A BEAT OF SILENCE I COULDN’T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE SYRUP BROKE IT, HIS VOICE HOARSE.

“ i don’t think i like animals anymore.” THAT MANAGED TO BRING UP THE SOMBER MOOD AS CAS AND HIM MANAGED SOME WEAK CHUCKLES, I JUST SIGHED AND SHOOK MY HEAD AT HIM, A SMALL SMILE WORMING IT’S WAY ONTO MY FACE.

“THAT’S QUITE THE UNDERSTATEMENT” SHE MOVED HER HANDS DOWN TO HER LAP AND LOOKED TO THE SIDE, SHEEPISH

“Yeah... I’m so sorry about her. Usually she stays outside…” HE MOVED SOME OF OUR LOOT TO HIS SIDE AND SAT DOWN

“ maybe but imma stay in here for awhile thanks.”

“Alright, that’s fine with me. Is there anything you guys need before we settle back down?” SHE LOOKED TO ME “Assuming you’re not going back out or anything”

“NO, I’VE ALREADY GOT ALL I NEED FOR NOW.”

“Ok,” SHE LOOKED BACK TO SYRUP “anything you need?” 

“ hmmm, a nap”

“Hehe, Same bro”

“YOU JUST WOKE UP! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING ANYWAYS? YOU DIDN’T THINK WE COULDN’T HANDLE OURSELVES DID YOU?” SHE RECOILED AT MY ACCUSATION. HA! THE SIGN OF SOMEONE CAUGHT RED HANDED!

“What? No, I was going to see if there was anything good to eat in the kitchen when I saw something disappear behind the corner by the floor. I figured it was you guys doing your thing so I wasn’t gonna mess with you but then someone decided to let Stella inandthenshestartedheadingrightforyouandthen-” OH STARS SHE’S GOT THAT WORRIED LOOK AGAIN

 _“ALRIGHT!_ I BELIEVE YOU! JUST STOP WITH THE RAMBLING!” I SWEAR, WHAT IS WITH THIS HUMAN? WE’VE ONLY JUST MET AND SHE’S ALREADY WORRYING OVER US. 

SHE CLAMBERED ONTO THE BED AND SETTLED UNDER THE COVERS, MAKING SURE TO LEAVE PLENTY OF ROOM FOR ME AND SYRUP. THEN SHE PULLED OUT HER PHONE, GETTING EXCITED ABOUT SOMETHING.

“ didn’ you say you were gettin food earlier?” THAT SNAPPED HER OUT OF WHATEVER EXCITED MINDSET SHE WAS IN

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I was, what about it?” WHAT DOES SHE MEAN ‘WHAT ABOUT IT’??? SHE QUICKLY PUT HER PHONE INTO HER HOODIE’S POCKET, GIVING HIM HER FULL ATTENTION. 

“ aren’t ya gonna go get it?”

“I didn’t really find anything… Plus there’s people outside” SHE GLANCED AT THE DOOR WITH A RELUCTANT LOOK IN HER GAZE. SYRUP NODDING SAGELY AT HER WORDS, WHILE I ROLLED MY EYES, CROSSING MY ARMS

“YES AND?” SHE JUST BLANKLY STARED AT ME BEFORE SPEAKING BLUNTLY

“I don’t like people” THIS MADE ME FALTER WHICH GOT A LAUGH OUT OF SYRUP, OF COURSE _HE’D_ BE ABLE TO RELATE TO THE HUMAN. WELL, AT LEAST SHE WAS HONEST?

“Besides, I don’t eat breakfast.” I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING WHEN SHE CUT ME OFF “And before you say anything It’s basically breakfast time for me. So I’m fine waiting until Mom gets home for dinner.” 

“YES! THAT WAS DEFINITELY WHAT I WAS GOING TO COMMENT ON! NOTHING ELSE!” NAILED IT! I COULD FEEL SWEAT STARTING TO BUILD ON MY BROW WHILE I LOOKED ANYWHERE BUT AT THE TWO BEFORE ME, YEP TOTALLY NAILING IT!

AFTER THAT THE CONVERSATION SWITCHED TO OTHER TOPICS, CAS BEING ENRAPTURED IN MY RECOUNTING OF OUR TRAVELS, HARDSHIPS, AND HOW WE CAME TO SEE EACH OTHER AS BROTHERS RATHER THAN TRAVELING COMPANIONS. ALL WHILE SYRUP SNEAKILY SECURED A SPOT IN HER LAP, ENJOYING THE STORY AND COMMENTING EVERY NOW AND THEN ON CERTAIN EVENTS. 

SOON ENOUGH THE TRASH WAS DISPOSED OF AND I WAS EVEN ABLE TO GET HER TO START CLEANING WHEN SHE FINISHED WITH WHATEVER SHE WAS DOING ON HER PHONE, _I’LL HAVE TO ASK HER ABOUT THAT LATER,_ BEFORE SHE WAS CALLED AWAY TO EAT DINNER WITH HER MOTHER. WITH NOTHING TO DO I DECIDED TO WATCH THROUGH THE VENTS, TO MAKE SURE SHE WASN’T PLOTTING ANYTHING OF COURSE! SHE SEEMED LIKE A WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON DURING THAT TIME. WATCHING ANIME AND SCREECHING AT THE SCREEN, MUCH TO SYRUP’S DISTRESS. WHEN THAT WAS DONE SHE BID HER MOTHER GOODNIGHT AND WALKED BACK TO HER ROOM. WE MOVED BACK TO THE OPENING BY HER BED, ABOUT TO EXIT, WHEN SYRUP GRABBED MY SCARF AND STOPPED ME. HE MOTIONED FOR ME TO BE QUIET BEFORE POINTING DOWN TO THE ROOM. 

AS CAS OPENED THE DOOR SHE LOOKED AROUND. HAVING NOT FOUND US SHE LET OUT A BREATH, HER FACE DROPPING. 

“I guess they’re not here right now…” SHE SOUNDED… DIFFERENT. THEN SHE SHED HER JACKET, THROWING IT ON THE FLOOR AND STARTING TO CLIMB INTO BED, PAUSING AS SHE DID SO “Cap probably won’t be too happy when he sees that…” SHE PICKED IT UP AND PUT IT AWAY, SLINKING BACK TO HER BED TO SIT UNDER THE COVERS AND READ… SOMETHING, ON HER PHONE AGAIN

AS IF SENSING MY GAZE SHE SUDDENLY LOOKED TOWARDS THE VENT, SPOTTING US. WHEN SHE DID HER ENTIRE DEMEANOR CHANGED TO THAT OF PLEASANTLY SURPRISED

“Oh! Hey guys” A DEVILISH SMIRK TOOK HOLD OF HER LIPS “ I’d ask what’s up but it seems the answer is you!” OH STARS NOT ANOTHER ONE, WHILE HER AND SYRUP LAUGHED AT HER JOKE WE LEFT THE VENT AND SAT DOWN BESIDE HER, SHARING A LOOK

WE HAD ONLY BEEN HERE A DAY BUT WE COULD ALREADY TELL THAT NEITHER OF US LIKED SEEING HER LIKE THAT. AND THAT, IN TURN, MADE OUR DECISION. WE WEREN’T LEAVING ANYTIME SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat with the bone boys and Cas? Well you can over on tumblr at ‘Conversing-Chaos’!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/conversing-chaos


	3. Pancakes for Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-lazy morning becomes a lazy day between Cas and the Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating doing the HTML for this for a bit too long, sorry about that ^^'
> 
> I actually had this chapter pre-written for the most part, just needed some tweaks here and there before doing the HTML. Tell me what'cha think!

The next day I woke up earlier than I would have liked, But I couldn’t really bring myself to be as bitter as I normally would have. 

I sat up on my bed and heard some noises coming from behind me. After further investigation I found that the source of the night’s extra warmth had been Syrup, and he was waking up now too. _Oops_

“Mornin” I did my best to keep my voice down and gave him a tired smile. He barely cracked his eyes open before he did the same

“ thought you weren’ta mornin person?” I quickly pushed my hair aside and put on my glasses, cleaning up the tiny skeleton’s barely blurred edges in my eyes and subsequently waking me up a little bit more.

“I’m not, just feelin less tired than normal. Think it might have to do with the little intruders on my one true love of a bed, you on the other hand look like you could use another few hours with the sweet-sweet seductress we call sleep.” I did my best not to yawn, failing only once. Probably due to me having been telling the truth, looks like it was one of the rare occasions that I actually slept good.

“ well when you say it like that i do. But nah, im good.” He looked down to the rest of the bed “ what time is it anyways?” I unplugged my phone and showed him the screen,

“It’s 9 in the morning” This earned a surprised look from him that seemed slightly worried as he looked back at me.

“ didn you say that you go to sleep at 7 in the mornin? Does that mean you’ve only slept for 2 hours? Why are you up so early?” Oh, He’s worried about me, well isn’t that just the most heartwarming thing ever? I felt my heart clench as I did my best to stamp down my immediate reaction, barely hiding the large grin growing on my face. _No self, you must control yourself in front of him. Just because he gives you life and is already the best part of your day doesn’t mean you can just start screaming and having an overload._

“Yeah, normally I do but I have to start getting used to waking up early for school so I went to bed early. You were already asleep by then though.” 

“ alright, so then when did Cap go to sleep?” he nodded his head towards my legs where Captain had fallen asleep leaning against them. _How did I not notice him before?_

“Huh. No clue, He was somewhere else when I passed out. Guess that means we should leave him here to sleep… hmm, you hungry?” That seemed to perk him up a bit as he nodded before settling back down to a lazy grin.

“Alright, give me a sec and we can see what’s in the kitchen.” I carefully climbed out of bed, stretching with multiple satisfying cracks, before I picked up my long striped hoodie and put it on, zipping it up around my graphic tee and sweat-shorts. When I was done I turned back to my bed. Syrup seemed to be thinking about something, looking at Captain, before looking back to me and smirking

“ we should bring Cap with us.” 

“He’s asleep, we should let him be”

“ nah, it’ll be fine. You can jus’ put ’m in your pocket and when he wakes up he won’t have to make his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. Besides he wouldn’t want to be left out if he wakes up before we’re done.” his smirk seemed way too mischievous for this early in the morning. _Just what are you up to?_ Too bad for Captain that I’m too deep into tired apathy land to argue, just one thing first.

“Alright , just let me switch hoodies.” This time I put on a shorter pullover hoodie with a single long pocket. “There we go, this should be more comfortable. The other one has 2 separate pockets that swing down by my knees, so probably not the most pleasant way to wake up if you ask me. But this one is bigger and softer inside without the swinging so it should be good for sleeping skeletons right?” 

Syrup just hummed his confirmation with a nod, he seemed a bit impressed with my thought process. _Nice! You were not only able to make coherent thoughts but ones that were actually smart, Go morning me!_

With that done Syrup helped me move Captain as carefully and comfortably into the pocket, giving him his jacket as a blanket, his armour having been shed some time in the night. Then we began our quest for the kitchen. The door already giving us trouble with it’s tendency to get stuck and make loud noises. After opening it almost sent Syrup off my shoulder, a place he insisted upon pearching himself, we both froze and waited for any sign of Captain waking up. When he didn’t we continued on, leaving the door cracked behind us. The rest was easy, walking to the open kitchen and opening the pantry. 

There was nothing easy to throw in the microwave, which usually deterred me but now I had someone else with me to feed. Oh!

“There’s some pancake mix, d’you want some pancakes?” In that moment Syrup’s face shifted to that of an excited child’s, and almost as fast it was gone. 

“ won’t that take awhile to cook?” oh now he was hesitant? He wasn’t meeting my eyes and as the silence stretched he started sweating.

“Pancakes it is” I turned away and grabbed the box, making my way around the kitchen to gather all the needed ingredients and utensils. 

“ wait, but-” 

“Buddy I don’t know if you can tell but at this point, I’d already take a bullet for you. I may be lazy but I can still cook, so this lazy bum is makin’ pancakes. One question, would you like normal pancakes or my families special heart-attack pancakes?” The amount of shock in his expression made me huff a laugh 

“ how ‘bout you don’t do that?”

“Nah~”

“ then seems we’re at an impasse, we can’t both take bullets for each other” I couldn’t help the look I sent the tiny skeleton

“...Are you crazy? We literally just met” He returned my stare with a look of his own

“ You literally just said the same thing”

“Well yeah, but I already know I’m crazy- and a total hypocrite but that’s besides the point. Anyways you know the rules, Ladies first!”

“ agreed, first to be blocked from a bullet” He gave me a challenging look which I instantly returned before the perfect solution came to mind.

“How about we share the bullet?” My attempt at haggling was ineffective at getting the little skeleton to back down

“ how about neither of us get shot at all?” I gave him a considering look before turning back to the task at hand

“Alright it’s settled-” He let out a breath relieved “-I’ll catch the bullet and shoot it at the person who shot at us, Okay? K. Im‘onna start makin’ the pancakes.

“ please don’t.”

“Bro I’ve already started mixing the batter, it’s too late” There was a laugh present in my voice as my grin grew ever larger

“ that’s not-” he heaved a good-natured sigh “you know what I meant”

“No promises~. But you still haven’t answered my question. Regular pancakes or ones with way too much butter?” 

“ regular” 

I ended up making a half batch of batter, flipping a bunch of mini pancakes for the three of us, the last few being extra buttery for myself. After setting out some plates for each of us I asked about drinks.

“ Cap’ll probably want some water” 

“What about you?” I looked back at him from retrieving the cups. 

“ i’m just gonna have some syrup” I had to do a double-take 

“Wait, you’re drinking Maple Syrup?” A smile started to grow on his face,

“ ye-up” I tried my best to keep myself together

“And your name is Syrup…” He nodded “You named yourself after your drink of choice”

“ i wouldn’t say it’s my drink of choice exactly, but they do say you are what ya eat” I couldn’t take it, I started laughing

“So you legit, _actually_ drink maple syrup?”

“Yes, He Does That Sometimes” Cap started shuffling around in my hoodie pocket, assumedly having just woken up. His voice was much softer and he sounded really groggy. 

“Oh! Sorry if I woke you but you’re just in time, we just finished with breakfast.” 

“Breakfast? How-” He went still before poking his head out of the pocket, glancing from side to side before looking up at me. Cap’s face turned a bright red as he realized where he was, Quickly making his way as far away from me as possible and incoherently screeching about Syrup breeching his privacy and revealing all his mushy secrets with, the man, the myth, the legend himself laughing at the spectacle. I started second guessing my decisions when I saw the look he sent Syrup’s way but then they started joking and teasing each other, luckily it seemed like more of a harmless prank for them. 

I swear these skeletons…

“WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY ANYWAYS? DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT YOU’RE ‘NOCTURNAL’? AND I HIGHLY DOUBT THE LAZYBONES OVER THERE WOULD WAKE YOU UP EARLY, EVEN IF IT IS FOR PANCAKES.” I was startled back out of my thoughts as I jumped from Captain’s voice suddenly returning to it’s loud tone

“Oh, yeah… that.” I fake cried a little at the reminder, mourning my preferred sleeping schedule “School starts tomorrow so I’m forced to get up at a highly unreasonable hour to deal with people. It’s gonna be _Great! “_

“OH PLEASE, WE’VE ONLY JUST MET YESTERDAY AND I’M ALREADY GETTING TIRED OF YOUR DRAMATICS, IT’S NOT THAT BAD” I shrugged

“Yeah, you're probably right. Doesn’t mean I’m dreading it any less. My only solace is some seemingly cool teachers and classes.” I slumped back onto the couch, taking a bite of my plain pancake. My mind scattering to all the possibilities and outcomes of the first day of school. Honestly I didn’t feel that bad about it, more indifferent than anything else. But they didn’t need to know that, besides it’s more fun to mess around like this.

Now that I think about it I’ve been really open with these two compared to other people I wonder wh-

“ Cas?” I was quickly startled out of my revelries yet again

“Hm? Oh! Yeah?” 

“ you ok there?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, is there something wrong?” 

“ you we’re spacing’ out on us”

“Oh! Sorry about that, I do that sometimes”he looked at me with a searching look before dropping it

“ alright, anyways. what classes you got?”

“Well for first period I have art, then I have-“ 

This went on as I listed all of my classes and ended up going off on a tangent about how excited I was for art class and the second semester of world literature due to learning Greek Mythology. They seemed surprised when they found out I was a Sophomore, although considering I’m shorter than the average height of a 12 year old I don’t blame them.

“Haha, it’s cool guys. I’m used to it by now, you’re not the first to think that I’m younger than I actually am and you’re certainly not gonna be the last.” After that the conversation started to slow down so I took the dishes to the sink and turned on the TV, eyeing the Netflix icon

“You guys wanna watch something?” 

“IF YOU INSIST” “ sure” I clicked on Netflix and tossed the remote onto the couch by them

“Well then, you guys can pick something.” 

After much deliberation we settled on some anime to watch, quickly flying through some and finding others to add to the list to watch later. Time flew by and we’d ended up spending the whole day hanging out and laughing with each other, bantering and commenting about poor character judgement and yelling at the screen. 

Something about a good anime always seems to have me screaming at it. Sadly the fun times came to an end when my mom texted that she’d be home soon while P was out doing his thing. 

Quickly we all cleaned up our mess and then some, thanks to Cap’s insistence, before moving back to my room to lounge in bed for awhile. We watched some YouTube videos and just chilled in the comforts of the warm bed. It was fun just hanging out with other people like that.

Soon enough I heard my mom’s voice drifting through the walls calling out  
“I’m home!” To the house at large. After a quick signal to hide she walked into my room to say hi and ask about dinner. 

The day went pretty quickly from there. The two of us had dinner and continued an anime before I had to take a shower, sneaking some actual food to the boys while I went to gather my clothes. Despite Syrup’s insistence I don’t believe that they could just live off of small snacks 24/7, At least they shouldn’t have to...

Alas, then it was time for bed. It was hard to go to sleep so early but with the extra warmth I found sleep easier than I thought I would and soon awoke to get ready for the first day of my sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the set up is coming to an end the events in the story will start mirroring real life events. Soon enough this'll be just what it was meant to be, the life of an unconventional high-schooler... with skeletons!
> 
> If you ever want to chat with Cas or the skeles you can visit me over on Tumblr where I'm taking asks! You can find it here- https://conversing-chaos.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you find any errors feel free to tell me about them!


	4. First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain slips up, worrying ensues, and when the smoke clears they realize it's time to set some things straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really as fluffy as it's predecessors, whoops? I feel like there's a bit more cussing in this one but it's not really that much (I should probably stop listening to punk when writing these, oh well -/(^w^)\\- )

Waking up that morning I had to fight to get out of bed. My body felt heavy and my mind was muddled from sleep, but I moved forward and got ready. It wasn’t long after I finished getting dressed that I grabbed my phone, only to be stopped by Syrup latching onto my hand. 

“Syrup?”

“mmm…”

“Can I have my hand back pl-“ I yawned “please have m’ hand back?” He looked up squinting 

“mmmmmm naaaaah” he moved his head back down and clung tighter. I could hear Captain sigh from his hiding place among the covers

“I Swear Brother, Just Give The Human Back Her Hand And Go Back To Sleep.” 

“ but it’s waaaarm” 

“Stop Acting Like A Child, She’s Actually Being Productive For Once” _Well he’s not wrong…_ deciding it was too early for this I just continued on with my routine, luckily he hadn’t grabbed my dominant hand so, grabbing my backpack, I shuffled out of my room and set it on the living room floor up against a chair with a ‘thump’. With the massive bag out of the way I padded to the kitchen to scrounge up a lunch

Soon enough Captain came strolling out of my room in search of his brother only to stop and stiffen when he caught a glimpse of my backpack.

“Human Why Do You Have A Bag Packed? Are You Going On A Trip?” It sounded like he hadn’t fully woken up yet and he thankfully kept his voice down with how quiet the house was

“Nah, ‘m going to school remember?” I managed to find a tortilla and made a quick chicken salad wrap, throwing it into a ziplock before chucking it into an empty pocket.

“Then Why The Fuck Do You Have Such A Large Bag Filled And Ready To Go? I’ll Have You Know Don’t Much Appreciate Liars Human. And I Was Just Starting To Like You Too” His voice reminded me of a growl but I just fixed him with a deadpan glare. If it was too early for prying Syrup off of me then it was _way_ to damn early for Cap to be flinging around accusations for no good reason. _Ooooh no he didn’t- wait nope! Child calm yourself!_

“Because I need something to hold my school supplies” _No need to be so hostile bro, chill._

“So You’d Have Me Believe That- What, This Thing Is Full Of… Pencils???” _oooooooooh my stars he genuinely doesn’t know…_ I flopped down into the living room’s loveseat and directed my attention back to the upset skeleton

“Basically. It’s all pencils, books, and folders and stuff.” I leaned over the armrest and unzipped the top section of my bag, which was indeed filled with numerous binders, folders, and notebooks.”see?” 

“...” Captain glared off to the side while Syrup shifted to look over the armrest

“Well Then, I Apologize. Carry On.”He seemed… bitter? but before the atmosphere could get anymore tense Syrup decided to change the subject. 

“ why do you need all that? what even is school?”

“It’s where people go to learn things like Math and Science for when they eventually grow up and get a job. Hopefully that’ll be me soon.” Just then I could hear my moms door opening so I quickly slipped syrup off of my hand and gave him to his brother, who became laughably disgruntled when he refused to walk and had to be dragged away. “*Snrk* see ya later ya hooligans” 

Captain left into the darkness beyond my door after looking over his shoulder, dragging syrup behind him who waved with a tired and lazy smile. Soon enough it was time for the drive to school. Since I still didn’t have my license I had to be driven in the mornings but it was nice to chat and listen to music with my mom before confronting the stress inducer that is high school. 

Even in my second year the first day was a doozy. I only knew specific areas of the school so it took a bit of scrambling to find the classroom I was supposed to visit for homeroom. All I could think about was if any of my friends would be in my classes.

Soon after I got my list of classes I headed straight for my first period, which was Art! Walking down the hall I passed by previous classes with a fond smile before finally coming across the correct room, inside was spacious and the walls were decorated with various artworks and informative posters. I sat near the front and took it all in, even the stools were decorated! 

Not long after class started and my new teacher handed out the syllabus for the semester. With it being the first day all we did was go over the paper and draw in our new sketchbooks a bit _well most are new, I hope it’s ok that I’m using my personal one…_ When the bell rang I could already feel that it was going to be a chill day.

*************************************************************************************************************

3 more syllabi later along with nothing especially exciting happening and it was time for lunch. Out of the 3 core classes I’d gone to -which were Science, History, and Language Arts- for once I could say that I was excited about History the most. With the mix of students and the teacher I could already tell that class would be quite the spectacle, _If only I could actually remember the content._ Though out of all of them only LA had someone I considered a friend in it- _speaking of_

Sighing I turned the corner to the massive cafeteria, looking around I realized that I’d lost my only friend and lifeline in the crowd. I tried looking for companions by where I had sat freshman year but to no avail, another group had taken our place. It felt like an eternity that I was standing, in plain view of everyone, looking for somewhere to sit. Finally I found another friend who invited me to sit with him and soon after my friend from class joined us. It was amongst a group of their friends that I had never heard of but it was better than nothing. 

As I sat at the far corner in silence after some quick introductions I couldn’t help but wonder what Captain and Syrup were up to back at home. _If they’re still there by the time we get back, now that I think about it Cap seemed more upset than angry, I probably shoulda said somet-_

I just shook my head, pushing away the thought and instead focusing in on a story I had pulled up. _No stop, you can’t change what you did or didn’t do so just focus on fixing it when you get back. Cap doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would leave once things get tense so we’ll just have to wait. But if he is… well it’s not like they’re obligated to stay. They can leave whenever, besides i’m sure they’d be ok wherever they were…_

\------------------------------------------------------POV SWITCH------------------------------------------------------

“IT’S FINE”

 _Is it? she said that she’d be back later, it’s later and she’s still gone._ IT SEEMED THAT MY GROGGY JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS WAS COMING BACK TO BITE ME AS MY BROTHER PASSED ME BY YET AGAIN. A PACKED BAG DOESN’T MEAN PERMANENCY, I SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW BUT I STILL GOT SUSPICIOUS. 

DAMN THIS _‘SCHOOL’_ WE SHOULD BE LOUNGING ON THE COUCH, _TOGETHER_ , NOT WORRIED THAT WHAT LITTLE PEACE WE HAVE IS FALLING APART BEFORE IT’S EVEN START- _NO STOP THAT! THIS KIND OF THING IS WHAT CAUSED ALL THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HAVE TO FOCUS ON CALMING SYRUP DOWN_

“look bro, she’s not the type to lie and book it the first chance she gets. i mean, you should’ve heard her when she was making pancakes. she even made them cause she noticed i liked ‘em! you saw what was in that bag of hers too, it’s just dumb books. so-”  
“SHE SAID SHE’S COMING BACK SO SHE WILL. SHE NEVER TOLD US A TIME SO WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT. WE’RE OK” 

“Bro, you’re not listening! my stars why’s this gotta be so frustrating?!”THAT’S RIGHT, WE’RE OK. _BUT WHAT ABOUT HER? SHE SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE THAT CALLS TROUBLE LIKE A TREASURED CHILDHOOD PET. WE’RE PERFECTLY SAFE HERE BUT SHE’S BEEN GONE AWHILE AND WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO A WEAK LITTLE HUMAN-_

“Then Why Don’t We Do Something!” MY BROTHER’S SHOUT SHOCKED ME OUT OF MY SPIRALING THOUGHTS AND QUICKLY BROUGHT ME BACK TO REALITY. “ she’s gonna be back but just sittin here waiting is killin’ us, and ranting like that isn’t helping in the slightest” 

“I’M NOT RANTI-”

“bro, don’t even start! you’ve been pacing non-stop for at least an hour and yelling in gibberish.” I FROZE WHERE I STOOD AND CLOSED MY JAW WITH A CLICK. 

“IT’S NOT GIBBERISH, IT’S SPANISH” I FINISHED LAMELY , GRATEFUL FOR A CHANCE TO GET MY MIND OF THE WORST CASE SCENARIO 

“WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?”

\------------------------------------------------------POV SWITCH------------------------------------------------------

“I’M HOME!” I yelled into the house at large and after setting the mail down I made my way right to my room. My thoughts from earlier began to rise back up the closer I got to opening the door until my hand rested on the knob. When I heard nothing in reply my heart dropped and I very suddenly didn’t want to open my own door. 

“CAS?” I whipped around to find Captain staring up at me with snacks in his arms. I was at a loss for words when he cleared his nonexistent throat “WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR OR NOT? SYRUP IS WAITING TO CONTINUE OUR GAME.” 

“Oh, What game?” I turned back to the door in a daze, these damn skeletons just kept catching me off guard. 

“WE MANAGED TO GET SOME BOARD GAMES DOWN FROM THAT DEATHTRAP OF A SHELF” he nodded at a tall shelf right outside my door and sure enough some of the games from the precarious stack were missing. I looked back to him but he was just looking at the door and I could’ve sworn his eye lights were glowing brighter

“Huh, well mind if I jo **I** N HOLY SHIT SYRUP YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME CHILD” once I had turned the knob and looked into my room said little skeleton fell from the ceiling vent right above the entrance, suspended mid air by a red glow.

Once my heartbeat started to level out I helped Syrup onto my shoulder, Captain already sitting on the bed and setting up for a third player.

“ y-you shoulda seen yer face! Haha-ahehe it was priceless!” Syrup was laughing so hard that he had to support himself by leaning a hand on the side of my face, which just ended up squishing my cheek and making him laugh even harder. Even I had a hard time keeping it together when I realized that it affected my speech 

“Vengeance shall be reaped little man, just you wa-hait yeah no tha-haha- I can’t stay mad at you when you’re cracking up like this! Are you ok? Do you need to breathe?” I didn’t know why he was laughing so hard but he was doubled over with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.” What did I even do? Cap help I think I broke your brother, he won’t stop laughing!”

“ you fuckin _squeaked_ ’s what ya did! Hoooooo man, i didn think humans could make a noise like that!” While he fell into yet another fit of laughter Captain looked up from the game to glance at his brother, who was a step away from falling off of my shoulder. He shook his head from his brothers antics but let a slightly mischievous grin overtake his neutral expression when he shifted his gaze to me

“HE’S RIGHT, YOU DID.” 

“Well I’m sorry that my naturally high pitched voice did a thing!” Captain covered his mouth as he snickered 

“DON’T BE, IT WAS HILARIOUS”

“ it was adorable is what it was!” 

“MEH, WOULDN’T GO THAT FAR”

“ _Wh- THE HEC-_ ” I shut my mouth once I heard my voice rising in pitch, this was exactly what they wanted! “Aaaaaah you guys are dicks!”

“damn, so close.” Syrup snapped and jumped down from my shoulder as I sat down at the end of the bed. 

“YOU’RE JUST NOW NOTICING THIS?”

“Just start the game!”

**********************************************POV SWITCH***********************************************

“Haha! Take that!” throughout the gauntlet of games Cas had gotten more and more hyperactive and loudmouthed, but also more reckless. She was currently battling it out with Captain in a game of chess, having just lost his second bishop

“NOT SO FAST HUMAN” with a single move Cap had gotten past Cas’ defenses and moved his queen to sit right next to her king “I DO BELIEVE THAT’S CHECKMATE” With that Cas went silent

“you good there?”

“I wish to say many things.” 

“*Snrk* well why don’t we move on to a different game? how about this one?” I held up a long flat one labeled ‘Monopoly’ and she looked at me like I was crazy

“If I am refraining from saying anything for the sake of friendship then why would I play _that._ ” I looked to Cap to see if he had any idea what she was talking about but judging by his helpless shrug he didn’t know either, luckily Cas seemed to catch on “Oh, Monopoly is known for ruining friendships, and considering I actually like you two I’d rather _not._ Plus it takes like 3 hours.”

“Huh” Her admission left a pleasant buzz in my chest, and one look at cap trying to hold in his shock told me that he was left in much the same state. When he looked back at me with a helpless look in his eyelights I just nodded towards Cas, hoping that he’d understand my nonverbal push to talk to her. 

He’d been acting off ever since his slip up this morning, and while I know I’m prone to worrying Captain isn’t like me. Whatever went through his mind has been eating at him, and if Cas’ hesitance to open the door was anything to go off of she hadn’t gotten off scott free either. Now that they’d had ample time to calm down and think it was time for them to talk it out.

“i’ll go find somethin’ you two stay here”

“I could go instead”

“nah, i’ll be fine”

“ARE YOU SURE?” he was nervous and given his terrible social skills he had good reason to be

“yeah” I look back at him with a wink “don’t gotta worry ‘bout me bro” I make my way to the door, which is thankfully wide open. Once i get out of Cas’ field of vision I turn and give Cap a thumbs up before I exit and close the door behind me.

Now I just had to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when an emotionally oblivious teen and a skeleton with trust issues have to talk out some problems? Two people trying their best and Syrup trying to find out what to do while they're sorting things out.
> 
> (I feel like Oprah, "you have trust issues, you have trust issues, and everyone gets attached way too damn quickly!"... these poor characters)


	5. Easier Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap tries to apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeya it’s been a bit ^^’  
> This chapter was really kicking my ass but somehow here we are! Hope it isn’t too bad, Cap and Cas are kinda hopeless

_SYRUP YOU SMUG FUCK GET BACK HERE_

OF COURSE, I SHOULD’VE KNOWN HE’D CHOOSE TO JOKE AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS. HE KNOWS ALL TOO WELL HOW BAD I AM AT THESE KINDS OF THINGS AND STILL HE DECIDES TO MAKE SLY COMMENTS. WELL I’LL SHOW HIM WHO NEEDS TO BE WORRIED ABOUT! … AFTER I FIGURE OUT HOW TO APOLOGIZE. 

ALREADY OFF TO A TREMENDOUS START, CAS WOUND UP BREAKING ME FROM MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT

“WHAT?” 

“I was asking what game you think Syrup will pick” SHE GLANCED AT ME FROM THE SIDE, HER BROWS STARTING TO FURROW. SEEMS LIKE I WAS MORE FOCUSED THAN I THOUGHT

“OH, I DOUBT LAZYBONES’LL ACTUALLY PICK A GAME AT ALL.”

“Oh um, ok…?” I WENT BACK TO SOLVING MY PUZZLE OF APOLOGIES BUT DIDN’T GET FAR BEFORE SHE INTERRUPTED ME AGAIN.

“Hey Cap, are- are you… okay? You’re spacing a little on me.” 

“I’M PERFECTLY FINE HUMAN, I’M JUST THINKING. THOUGH IT DOESN’T TAKE MUCH TO SEE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL _ME_ ‘SPACEY’.” I SPIED A LITTLE PINK ON HER CHEEKS AND LAUGHED. HER IMMEDIATE RESPONSE WAS A VERBAL KEYSMASH _SOMEHOW_ AS SHE WAS AT A LOSS FOR WORDS BEFORE REGAINING HERSELF

“And I was _concerned_ for you! how dare!” SHE WAS BEING OVERDRAMATIC WITH AN EXAGGERATED MIX OF OFFENDED AND ACCUSATORY IN HER TONE

“PSH, I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR CONCERN HUMAN BUT IF YOU WANT IT BACK-” SHE SNORTED, QUIETLY SNICKERING BEFORE RESPONDING

“Sorry Cap, but you chose the wrong establishment. We don’t take refunds.” SHE WINKED WITH A GRIN, MY APOLOGY ALL BUT FORGOTTEN AT THIS POINT 

“DAMN, IT WAS WORTH A SHOT.” IT WAS ACTUALLY A LITTLE FLATTERING THAT SOMEONE OTHER THAN SYRUP WOULD CARE THAT MUCH. 

“Hmm, sure whatever you say. But, while we’re on the topic. I know you said you were a-okay but um, this morning...” OF ALL THE THINGS MY WELL-BEING WAS THE PART THAT WAS BOTHERING HER? REALLY?

WHAT A STRANGE LITTLE HUMAN

“IM FINE HUMAN, THERE’S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT. FUNNILY ENOUGH I WAS TRYING TO FIND A GOOD WAY TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING. MY ACTIONS THIS MORNING WERE A BIT… HARSH, AND UNCALLED FOR SO…JUST KNOW THAT I REGRET MY PRIOR ACTIONS.” A QUICK, HIGH PITCHED SOUND PROMPTED ME TO LOOK BACK UP AT HER. SHE WAS SMILING AND I COULD FEEL MY FACE HEATING UP IN EMBARRASSMENT 

“WELL I’M GLAD SOMEONE FINDS MY LACK OF TACT AMUSING.”

“Oh nononono! I’m sorry, it’s just funny cause i’m totally the same! My emotional comfort skills are absolutely atrocious… that being said” SHE ADMITTED IT WITH A GIGGLE IN HER VOICE BEFORE SHE LOOKED TO THE SIDE, FIDDLING WITH HER HANDS, SUDDENLY DIFFIDENT “I’ve been told that i’m good at listening, so if you ever have anything you need to rant about or just want a hug then i’ll be here if you need me.” 

I WAS QUITE HONESTLY NOT EXPECTING THAT, AND IT SEEMED MY SILENCE WAS GETTING TO HER

“Y-you don’t have to though! I figured i’d offer and um, just so you know, you don’t have to worry about getting kicked out or anything like that alright? Honestly you can come and go as you please and I’ll still be here, just maybe tell me…?” HEARING HER RAMBLES, WHICH WERE COMPLETELY OUT OF LEFT FIELD, IT WAS ALL I COULD DO TO KEEP FROM LAUGHING, A FEW QUIET CHUCKLES ALMOST ESCAPING MY HAND. HONESTLY, WHAT A RIDICULOUS HUMAN 

WHILE SHE WAS PREOCCUPIED WITH SPILLING ALL OF HER WORRIES AS OUR CARETAKER, AS I WAS BEGINNING TO SEE SHE’D COME TO THINK OF HERSELF AS, I TOOK IT AS A DISTRACTION AND MADE MY WAY UP ONTO HER SHOULDER, AND FROM THERE, HER HEAD. ONCE I WAS IN POSITION I GOT HER ATTENTION BY TAPPING HER ON THE FOREHEAD

VIOLENTLY

WITH MY WHOLE HAND. 

“Oh You Sweet Summer Child, You Don’t Know Very Much About Bitties Do You?” MY LOWERED VOICE CAUGHT HER OFF GUARD ENOUGH TO STOP THE FLOOD OF WORDS FOR A GOOD FEW SECONDS, WHICH WERE SPENT WITH HER STARING AT ME WHILE MY GRIN STEADILY GREW BEFORE SHE FINALLY LOOKED AWAY AND ADMITTED TO HER LACK OF KNOWLEDGE.

“No not really… wait- HEY! I thought you didn’t know my quotes!” SHE TOSSED HER HEAD BACK AND POINTED AN ACCUSATORY FINGER UP AT ME

“CONTEXT” 

“Ah yes, Context is key kids” THE HUMAN NODDED HER HEAD KNOWINGLY, ROCKING ME WITH IT. WITH A NEED FOR A NEW VENUE I JUMPED DOWN ONTO THE BED, TURNING TO LOOK BACK UP AT HER

“EXCUSE ME?”

“You might have picked up on one but there are many quotes you have yet to learn my dear bitty friend” SHE WINKED AND SMILED SO I JUST HUFFED AT HER. I’LL NEVER SAY IT BUT SHE HAS HER AMUSING MOMENTS THIS ONE. 

I SAT DOWN AND SOON A COMFORTABLE SILENCE FELL AS WE WAITED FOR SYRUP TO COME BACK, CAS SUDDENLY BREAKING IT YET AGAIN.

“The sound...of silence~” 

“WHAT?” 

“It’s a song, I kinda just… sing it when there’s silence” I COULDNT HELP BUT SQUINT UP AT HER, _WHY?_

“You Humans I Swear” I MUTTERED BUT APPARENTLY SHE STILL HEARD ME

“Hey! That’s my weird awkward thing, don’t lump me in with them over it.” 

“OH? AND WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT?” I PROPPED MY HEAD ON A HAND AND LEANED A BIT CLOSER

“I will do nothing, but be severely disgruntled about it.” SHE TURNED HER NOSE UP, CLOSING HER EYES AND CROSSING HER ARMS

“Nyeheh…” I SUDDENLY HEARD A HIGH PITCHED SQUEAK AGAIN AND CAS WAS LOOKING AT ME WITH HER EYES WIDE

“W-WHAT?!” I FELT MY FACE GROW HOT FROM EMBARRASSMENT AS HER SMILE GREW 

“You Laughed!” SHE SAID IT LIKE IT WAS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD BEFORE SHE CONTINUED IN A MORE TRIUMPHANT TONE “Hahaha, I told you I’d get you to laugh again!” 

“OH SHUT IT YOU!” I COULD FEEL MY CHEEKBONES HEATING UP, IT WAS JUST A STUPID LAUGH, NOTHING THAT A DUMB HUMAN LIKE HER NEEDS TO GET ALL RILED UP OVER 

“Mmmm nah” I SPLUTTERED

“EXCUSE ME?!” 

“You’re excused.” HER GRIN HAD QUICKLY CHANGED INTO A SMUG SMIRK AS SHE LEANED DOWN, PUTTING HER OWN HEAD IN HER HAND

“W-QUIT YOUR GABBERING THIS INSTANT!”

“Nope, I ain’t gonna quit and you can’t stop me. Which means that _you’ll_ never hear the end of _this_ ” SHE POINTED TO ME BEFORE GESTURING TO HER FACE, EMPHASIZING HER POINT

“ON REALLY? YOU’RE FORGETTING YOUR OH SO SWEET ‘MISTRESS OF SLEEP’ THAT YOU NEVER QUIT RANTING ABOUT” SHE LOOKED AT ME, SUDDENLY SERIOUS, HER HAND DROPPING BACK INTO HER LAP

“I’m going to start talking in my sleep, just to fuck with you. Actually I could probably get Syrup in on it too” ALL THE SERIOUSNESS LEFT HER AS SHE STARED OFF INTO SPACE, LIKELY THINKING OF HOW ALL THAT WOULD WORK.

“OH PLEASE, LIKE YOU’D BE ABLE TO GET HIM TO DO ANYTHING”

“You severely underestimate the levels of my spite”

BEFORE SHE EVEN FINISHED HER SENTENCE SHE HAD ROLLED OFF THE BED AND ONTO HER FEET, HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE DOOR. SHE YANKED IT OPEN WHICH RESULTED IN A LOUD NOISE LIKE A CLASH BETWEEN A BOOM AND SCRAPING FROM THE DOOR GETTING STUCK. 

UNPERTURBED AND WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE THE CRAZY LITTLE HUMAN SHOUTED OUT INTO THE REST OF THE HOUSE

“Yo Sy! We’re gonna start sleep-talking to annoy your brother, K?” 

HER RESPONSE WAS A SMALL THUMP FROM THE TOP OF THE GAME SHELF WHICH PROMPTED HER TO LOOK UP. SHE COULDN’T SEE THE SMALL SKELETON HIMSELF BUT SHE COULD SEE A THUMBS UP JUST OVER THE EDGE.

SHE LOOKED OVER HER SHOULDER AT ME AS I MOVED TO STAND BESIDE HER, A LARGE GRIN ON HER FACE.

“He says he’s in”

_UGH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap: how did I not screw that up  
> Cas: *redirecting the conversation she started* sO YALL WANNA MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI!? REGRETTI IS MY SPECIALTY!!


	6. Intraburt Imports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School flies by and the weekend is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, behold the longest chapter yet! Hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long ^^  
> Just as a heads up, The Spanish bits used a translator and my limited knowledge, which is mainly directed towards the Puerto Rican side as well as general Spanish classes so... yeah

After getting a recap (heh) from my bro about what Cas said in their little talk there was only one thing I actually latched onto

literally.

“so, how would you feel about extending that hug offer to. oh, i dunno, all the time?”

“Oh, Please! My touch starved ass will never turn down a hug from you my little friend. Go wild.” She threw her arms out wide and fell onto the couch, bouncing me and Captain from where we sat before she turned her head to the side and winked, sticking out her tongue “I probably woulda paid you in pancakes anyways” _that’s it, this crazy little human is mine now. no one touch her she’s my bestie forever holy shit_

After that for the rest of the week I noticed that Cas kept coming home tired, but she never said anything about it, just went along with Captain’s plans. I figured she’d say something eventually but by the end of the week it became obvious that she didn’t plan on vocalizing her lack of energy anytime soon. Even Cap was starting to notice, not so subtly slowing down and doing more low energy activities. 

Today however, she wasn’t just tired, she looked dead on her feet. She walked through the door, her posture rigid and made a beeline for her room, kicking off her shoes and socks before flopping onto the bed. Me and Cap shared a look before making our way to her.

Cap made his way straight to her head while I took my time, poor thing looked terrible. She adjusted her glasses before fixing us with a tired smile, about to say something before Cap cut her off.

“YOU LOOK TERRIBLE” _eeeey_ he received a surprised chuckle in response 

“Gee, thanks Cap. Y’ really know how to flatter a girl.” He huffed and rolled his eyes, Cas’ smile becoming more genuine

“my bro’s social skills aside, how was school?” Her grin shifted to a grimace for a split second before settling on a forced smile as she looked down to the sheets.

“It was good, we got a new writing project today so that’s _fun"_ she practically spat the word ‘fun’, tone full of sarcasm, but her neutral expression left that part of the conversation at that. 

“OH REALLY? THEN WHAT’S GOT YOU ALL MOPEY?” She looked up, the spark igniting between their challenging glares almost visible. 

“People are annoying and I wish I didn’t have to interact with them.” 

“OH PLEASE, THAT’S ALWAYS YOUR EXCUSE. THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS.” . ever since monday they’d been at it like this, it was nice seeing them getting along

“Hey! I have friends!” She pointed, giving up on propping herself up to rest her head on her arm.“they’re pretty cool”

“OH REALLY? WHO?” He leaned down, his hands on his hips and a condescending smirk on his face. It took all I had not to laugh at their good natured bickering “AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING I WANT NAMES HERE” she grinned from ear to ear before replying, impossibly smug

“Captain And Syrup~” She started laughing at our, undoubtedly, flustered expressions. How did we get to this point again? _Oh yeah, Cas had a crap daaaaaay Wait a sec_

“W-WELL FLATTERY ASIDE YOU STILL HAVEN’T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!” _looks like Cap caught onto her diversion too_

“Yeah I did?”

“LIKE I SAID, THAT’S ALWAYS YOUR PROBLEM” 

“What can I say? They tire me ouuuuuuut!” To emphasize her point she slammed her face into the bed, pausing after hearing her glasses creak

“snrk-hAHAha y-you good there?” I could see Captain trying to muffle his snickers out of the corner of my sockets, Cas’ muffled deadpan ‘ow’ did nothing to help as a burst of small giggles made it past his gloved hands. 

Cas’ Head whipped up from the bed in an instant and she had the biggest smile on her face. If anyone had seen her they would’ve thought she was a kid who’d just heard everyday was their birthday. 

“D-did you just _giggle_?” Captains face burst into a deep mortified red so bright it was glowing. “And I thought you’re normal laugh was cute! Holy Shit, please tell me that’s what just happened!”

“N-NO! T-THAT WAS JUST-“ 

“Oh my stars you did! Ahaha! That was adorable!” 

“I-IT WASN’T-!” While he was floundering with his words I was rolling laughing “IT WAS SYRUP!” 

“sh-heha! sure bro! w-whatever ya sa-hahaha!” 

“THERE SEE!”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve got a new life goal and nothing will stop me from hearing that beautiful, beautiful sound again.” 

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY _HUMAN"_ in that moment a hard resolve made its presence known and her face was almost determined but something more sinister was behind her newfound drive to make Cap laugh, which I quickly derailed 

“but bro, what if I _want_ her to hear my _extremely manly_ giggles that I _definitely_ made?” He opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of a good response without admitting it was him so he resolved to just verbally keysmash until he gave up.

“GRRRAH! WHATEVER! COME ON BROTHER.” 

“hmm?”

“What’re we doin’ ?”

“ _WE_ AREN’T DOING ANYTHING. _ME AND MY BROTHER_ HAVE VERY IMPORTANT BITTY FAMILY BUSINESS TO DISCUSS” 

“what’re you-“ he then started tugging me away and towards the door by my arm. 

“Alone Time” he lowered his voice so Cas couldn’t hear and quickly glanced her way. Realizing what he meant I looked back to Cas. When she sent me a questioning head tilt, I just gave her a conspiratorial wink, leaving her even more confused than she already was. 

we closed the door and left Cas to her own devices, going about our normal schedule of getting some food and helping ourselves to the tv. A few episodes in Cap turned up the volume and looked around, making sure nobody could overhear. 

“As Much As It Pains Me To Admit, I Know That You Are Much Better At Detecting When Something’s Wrong With Someone. So, What Do You Think?” 

“oh? are ya worryin bout ‘er now?” 

“Syrup.” 

“y’ don’t gotta worry bro. i think she’s just used to more alone time to recover.”

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RECOVER?!?!-"_ _"shhhh!"_ He growled a bit, sighing

“What’s Wrong That She Has To Recover From?”

“it’s like she said, people. she probably just means that people wear her out, think it’s called being an intraburt or somethin’. anyway seems like she’s not used to being around so many people so often, and this week was pretty rough on her if I’m not mistaken.” 

“So You’re Saying That… It’s _Us_ That’s Been Making Her So Tired?” 

“wait what?” 

“The Spots Under Her Eyes Look Worse, That Means She’s Tired Right?” 

“I mean, yeah but it’s not us, it’s just other people in general.” 

“And You’re Sure Of This”

“positive, don’t worry bro she ain't tired of us” _right? I mean- NOPE! Not goin’ there! BEGONE THOUGHT!_

Captain fixes me with a scrutinizing gaze before turning down the show and rewinding the episode. 

“WHAT? I MISSED WHAT THEY WERE SAYING!” 

My chuckles were interrupted by a loud yell of “SHIT!” Coming from Cas’s room followed by loud shuffling before her door slammed open and she came rocketing out with multiple bags in hand, setting them by the front door. 

“LET ME GUESS, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU?” Captain called out, just about losing it when she practically screeched from the other room 

“FUCK YOU SHUT UP!” Over the week we’d been staying with her we’d come to realize that Cas had a terrible memory and was constantly forgetting to do things, something that Cap takes all too much pleasure in making fun of her for.

“LANGUAGE~!” truth be told neither of us minded, we just liked giving her a hard time. 

“so what did you forget?” She sent a glare my way before relaxing into the cushions of the living room’s armchair

“AND WHAT’S WITH THE BAGS?” _deja vu, think I’ve been in this place before???_

“...My Dad’s uh...picking me up today???”...

_really Cas?_

\------------------------------------------------------POV SWITCH------------------------------------------------------

Just like that the week had passed in a blur and as I was welcomed back home by Syrup and Captain. It was officially the weekend! We hadn’t done too much for the first week but my introverted self was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

At home Syrup and Captain told me more about themselves and asked more about me in turn, apparently this was exactly the sort of thing Syrup needed cause one of his first questions was my stance on physical contact. Which, judging by his sudden increase in hugs and randomly appearing on my shoulder, I probably shouldn't have called myself touch starved. Then again there are worse times to break out my self deprecating humor and this is in no way a bad thing so I guess it’s a win win. Even Cap let me hug him once! 

Then on the school side of things we already had an essay project in language arts over our own ‘backstories’ and I swear that the guys are the only reason I hadn’t worked myself up into a panic. At least all my other classes were going fine, plus it was a 3 day weekend!

But the celebration of one week down quickly came to a close when I was awoken from my almost-nap by my phone. It was a text from my dad and-

“SHIT!” I pushed myself up from my place sprawled out across the back of my Random-Corner-Armchair™ and rolled to a stand, hopping across and over my considerably shrunken mess and muttering the same expletive over and over along the way. I had totally forgotten that I was switching to my dads today! 

I rushed through my room looking for a bag and stuffing all my essentials into a satchel, accidentally undoing some of the cleaning Cap had worked so painstakingly hard to get me to do in all of 2 seconds. 

When I was done with my frantic packing I set the bags by the front door with practiced ease before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some stray goodies from the pantry

“LET ME GUESS, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU?” _Well you don’t gotta sound so smug about it you little prick!_

“FUCK YOU SHUT UP!” Oof, my voice sounded hella defensive, even to me. _wait was that too far? Nah he knows better shush brain, heckin adrenaline_

“LANGUAGE~!” _Oh please, like you_ don’t _curse me and Syrup out in spanish_

“so what did you forget?” oh ye-

“AND WHAT’S WITH THE BAGS?” I looked back at the bags, realization suddenly dawning on me _oooooh hecc I done fucked up_

“...My Dad’s uh...picking me up today???” I was already mentally wincing at my lapse in judgement but Cap’s exasperated rant probably made me physically wince too

“OH MIS ESTRELLAS USTED HE TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, OTRA VEZ?! CAS USTEDES ESTÚPIDO POCA BASURA CRIATURA ¿QUE CARAJO!? YOU’RE LEAVING US FOR A WHOLE WEEK NOW?! COÑO YOU JUST GOT BACK FROM THAT DREADED SCHOOL ACTIVITY AND THAT WAS ONLY A FEW HOURS!”

“I-” _oh geez that’s not- i really don’t want to but they agreed to staying here, not following me around. I can’t just- no matter how much i’d like them to come with me i-_

“TCH, DAMNIT HUMAN MAKE UP YOUR MIND! EITHER KEEP US AROUND OR DON’T IT’S NOT THAT HARD!” words failed me as i couldn’t just, not see the rest of my family for however long these two stuck around. This must be what people mean when they say they’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“I told you i’m not gonna kick you out before, I just won’t be here for a week. I’m coming back and you guys just agreed to coming to live here! U-unless you want t-to, to come with me er, _uuuuugh I don’t know!”_ I covered my face, my brain feeling considerably frazzled and flustered

“my stars Cas that’s all ya had to say!” Dang, even Sy was exasperated! Though communication _is_ key so that’s pretty understandable… but still!

“Well _Sorry_ for trying not to assume anything! 

“WELL THAT’S NOT GOING TO CUT IT HUMAN” I felt my heart drop, he didn’t use my name but it felt like he just used the whole thing. _Oh lord I’m screwed aren’t I?_

“huh?” meanwhile Syrup was worriedly confused, likely wondering just what the heck Captain was up to.

“I NOT SO RESPECTFULLY DECLINE” So he didn’t want to come along afterall!

“See!?” I couldn’t help my shout as I gestured to Cap, this whole conversation was starting to get confusing and I still had things to pack before I forget about them again! 

“wait a sec, bro you can’t be serious”

“OH I AM, I’M NOT GOING WITH THE HUMAN. SHE CAN GO GALAVANTING FOR A WEEK WHILE I’LL BE FAR FROM HERE.” And with that devastating blow it felt like my soul had been shattered into a million pieces.

“bro”

“I’M NOT AGREEING TO GO UNTIL THE HUMAN TELLS US WHAT SHE WANTS WITHOUT DANCING AROUND THE SUBJECT.”

…

 _Oh my stars tHAT GODDAMN DRAMA QUEEN JUST KILLED ME OVER THAT!?!?_

I just stared at him, my poor confused brain getting whiplash just trying to understand what he just said. _That absolute spite goblin… How dare he remind me of why we’re friends like this!?!?!?_ I sighed, extremely relieved, and cleared my throat.

“Alright Cap, have it your way, I will do this properly. you’re lucky you’re cute.” I muttered the last part just loud enough for him to hear and his spluttering face was enough to satisfy my sudden and overwhelming urge for petty spite. 

With that quenched I looked at the two of them, suddenly feeling much less assured of myself. A knot in my gut and my breath catching, growing uncomfortable in my chest. Why was talking like this so hard all of a sudden?! _Y’know what? They’re cool and Cap literally asked for this so Fuck It! Just say what you want!_

“I’d like you two to come with me instead of staying here. Y’all are cool and hanging out with you is really fun soooo… yeah.” _Nailed it,_ I mentally facepalmed at that verbal crash landing and looked to the ground, picking a the inside of my jacket’s pockets. _> Somehow these things always have an endless supply of fabric fluff, how??? WAIT NO FOCUS!_

Glancing up Captain was looking smug and satisfied with his arms crossed and smirking at Syrup, who just looked done with this conversation and ready for a nap. _What a fuckin mood m8_

Just like that the doorbell rang. It startled at least two of us, Captain promptly shrugging it off fast enough that it looked like he hadn’t been affected whatsoever.

“WELL? LET’S GET PACKING!” 

*************************************************************************************************************

The next few minutes went by in a blur as I finished packing my satchel for the second time, this time remembering my computer bag and fitting some of the guy’s stuff in my school bag while they filled the walmart bag of holding with even more snacks. No time like the present to start a snack hoard! There weren’t many easy options at my dad’s house so this was the best bet.

On my way to meet them in the kitchen I answered the door-

“Wherefore art thou spawn of Satan?” Ahhhh yes, My other brother. The one I so affectionately refer to as ‘Bish Child’. He was the one at the door, letting himself in and heading straight to the fridge to raid the supply of water bottles. 

“Bish! I AM Satan what are you talking about?” I moved around him and headed to the pantry, hiding it from his sight and collecting some last minute snacks while stealthily sneaking Captain and Syrup into my roomy satchel. I had only filled it with small and soft things so they’d still have room to sit comfortably for the ride. 

I also took some drinks from the fridge, stuffing them into the closed food bag. 

“ _Oh my god is that_ Cas _drinking_ Water?!”

“ _I know_ right?! _I think I’m dying!!!_ ” Snickering I should’ve known that slipping in a water bottle would be suspicious. I hate the stuff, It tastes terrible in my opinion while Child chugs the stuff like he’s a fish out of water. I glanced at the offending beverage, Closing the refrigerator and pantry on my way out the door _To each his own I guess._

I locked the door behind me, my bags either hanging off of me or hanging from my hands. Of course my lazy ass only made it worse by choosing to wear sandals so I’d have to carry my tennis shoes in my only open hand. _Why must I do this to myself??? Then again Child could at least offer to help me carry something to the truck, the bastard’s only got a walmart bag of oranges and water bottles._

I huffed, shaking my head as he climbed into the passenger seat, _Weirdo_

But then again, I was the crazy child toting around miniature skeletons in secret while his only crime was being unintentionally healthy, so who’s the real weirdo here?

I closed the truck’s door behind me, Holding the satchel in my lap and unclipping one of the buckles. I moved the top flap aside to see Syrup laying on a scrunched up bit of hoodie and snacking away on a mini pancake that he _somehow_ snagged from the tupperware. He flashed a satisfied thumbs up while Captain sat on the other side, arms crossed and looking unimpressed at his brother while slowly shaking his head.

Yep, It's totally him. 

I was brought back to the rest of the vehicle when my dad started asking about my week so far

“It was… Interesting. I’m ready for school to be over already but it wasn’t all around bad. I learned a lot.” Which wasn’t a lie, Cap and Sy _(Hey that rhymed!)_ taught me plenty about Bitties and, in hindsight, I should’ve guessed that they’d want to come with me since according to them, Bitties need other people to ‘recharge’ and get a good night's rest or something along those lines…? _Oh my stars I am worst student_

I had to remind myself where I was to keep myself from snorting at my own thoughts, poor guys are gonna need more than a few hours over a couple days to get it to stick it seems. Alas, such are the woes of a shitty memory. _I’ll have to take notes or something next time._

“That’s good kiddo.” Oh right, conversation.

The rest of the car ride had some more idle chit chat and quiet country music playing in the background, so over all it was boring and I spent the 15 minute drive switching between looking out the window and watching the brothers mess around in my bag. 

Once the truck stopped I piled on my bags and made my way into the house, making a beeline for my room. I shut the door behind me and flung my backpack onto my couch before I gently set my satchel down on the bed. 

“what was up wi-“ Captain dragged Syrup out of the bag but I quickly quieted the cuddly little skeleton with a finger over my lips, like clockwork the door let out a whine as Child came into my room. I quickly sat down to hide the bitties behind me while we joked around, and then again when my dad came in not a minute after he left. 

Satisfied that I wouldn’t be getting any other visitors for _-hopefully-_ the next few hours I stood up and heaved a heavy sigh, telling Cap and Sy as much. 

“Sorry boys, one thing I forgot to mention was how often my family comes and goes…” 

“I… I Don’t Like You Right Now” Oof, Using a lower voice makes it cut so much deeper, using my own saying against me like that

“Sorry…”

“Well It Doesn’t Matter Now, We’re Here And We Aren’t Going Back Until You Do So You’ll Just Have To Get Through This.” 

“You say that like it was my idea to stay a secret.” Before Captain could say anything I swiped my sweat-shorts from my bag and headed for the door “Anyways, Make yourselves at home. I’ll be right back, just gettin’ comfy.”

\------------------------------------------------------POV SWITCH------------------------------------------------------

ONCE CAS WAS OUT OF THE DOOR SYRUP MADE HIMSELF COMFORTABLE UNDER HER COVERS, LAYING ON WHAT APPEARS TO BE A, TRAVEL PILLOW??? WHILE I LOOKED AROUND. ODDLY ENOUGH A TRAVEL PILLOW WASN’T THE WEIRDEST THING IN HER ROOM.

THE ROOM WAS BIGGER THAN THE LAST ONE AND WAS MUCH CLEANER. _SO SHE CAN CLEAN!_ ASIDE FROM THE SMALL BED THERE WAS A COUCH PUSHED UP AGAINST THE WALL AS WELL AS VARIOUS FIGURINES. FOR WHATEVER REASON SHE HAD A SCHOOL DESK IN THE CORNER (AT LEAST THAT’S WHAT THE LABEL ON IT IMPLIED) WHICH LOOKED TOO SMALL, EVEN FOR HER. THERE WAS ALSO A HUGE ALLIGATOR PLUSH LAYING ACROSS THE CARPET FLOOR AS IF IT WERE A RUG AND WHAT APPEARED TO BE A PAIR OF HORNS HANGING UP ON HER WALL AMIDST VARIOUS OTHER WALL HANGINGS. 

AS I SIT AMIDST THE PILLOWS, _HOLY SHIT WHY DOES SHE NEED 4?! HOW CAN SHE EVEN FIT ON THE BED COMFORTABLY?!,_ I FIND MYSELF VERY SUDDENLY RETHINKING OUR CHOICE TO BEFRIEND THE LITTLE HUMAN. 

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL, SHE CHOSE THAT MOMENT TO WALK INTO THE ROOM, LOOKING TIRED AND FACE PLANTING INTO THE BED RIGHT BESIDE ME AND SYRUP. 

WHEN SHE LOOKED UP SHE MUST’VE NOTICED MY COMPLETE LOSS FOR WORDS CAUSE SHE HAD THE GALL TO CHUCKLE AT MY MENTAL PREDICAMENT AND ROLLED TO SIT UP AND LOOK OVER THE REST OF THE ROOM. 

“Lovely isn’t it?” I FOUND MYSELF SPLUTTERING FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY 

“LOVELY?!” WE BOTH CRINGED AND WAITED A SECOND BEFORE I LET OUT A BREATH AND CONTINUED “ This Is What You Call ‘Lovely’? Really Human??? Why Is That Even Here?!” I POINTED EXASPERATEDLY AT THE PLUSHY ON THE FLOOR

“Oh, That’s Alfred, Isn’t he neat?” I JUST SQUINTED UP AT HER FOR A SECOND, TEETH PARTED TO SPEAK BUT I HONESTLY HAD NO RESPONSE FOR LONGER THAN I’D CARE TO ADMIT 

“Human I Don’t Know How But You’ve Somehow Outdone Yourself. You Have Reached Peak Insanity.” ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH ON IN MOUNTING HORROR AS SHE LEANED OVER TO SYRUP, KEEPING HER EYES ON ME AND NOT EVEN TRYING TO PRETEND SHE WAS ACTUALLY WHISPERING TO HIM

“Guess we shouldn’t let him know about the pirate then.” WHILE I WAS TESTING THE LIMITS FOR HOW WIDE MY EYE SOCKETS COULD GET SYRUP WAS LAUGHING HIS COCCYX OFF LIKE THIS WAS FUNNY. I COULD TELL THAT MY EYELIGHTS HAD TO HAVE SHRUNKEN TO PINPRICKS BY NOW BUT CAS WAS DECIDEDLY FAILING AT REIGNING IN HER MIRTH.

“please tell me that was a joke” I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD BE SO QUIET BUT APPARENTLY MY PLEA WENT UNHEARD AS SHE FINALLY BURST, JOINING SYRUP IN SIDE SPLITTING, HIGH PITCHED, HICCUPING LAUGHTER LOUD ENOUGH THAT THE REST OF THE HOUSE WOULD SURELY INVESTIGATE IF THIS KEPT UP BUT AT THIS POINT I DIDN’T CARE. I NEEDED THIS ANSWER. “that was only a prank right? meant to mess with me right? _Right!?_ ”

SHE JUST STARTED LAUGHING HARDER, GASPING AND WHEEZING FOR BREATH AND SHAKING HER HEAD AS SHE WOUND UP HALF HANGING OFF THE OTHER END OF THE BED.

“OH STARS! I-HAHA!-I C-CANT HOLY- SNRK HAHAHAHA. OWWWW, I CANT BREATH!!! HALPPFTHAHAHAHA!!”

_**”suffer”** _

“TCH-HAHAHAHAHA!!! NOOOOO!!! AHA-I- I THINK I’M DYING! I CAN’T” OF COURSE SHE LEANED TOO FAR AND FELL OFF THE BED. PAUSING FOR ONLY SECOND TO WHINE OUT A SMALL “ow” BEFORE RETURNING TO HER SOMEWHAT MANIC LAUGHTER.

I HAD TO HIDE UNDER THE BLANKETS AND COVER SYRUPS MOUTH TO KEEP US FROM GETTING CAUGHT WHEN, INEVITABLY, SOMEONE CAME IN TO CHECK ON LITTLE-MISS-LAUGHS-A-LOT WHO WAS CURRENTLY ROLLING ON THE GROUND BEHIND THE BED AND PROBABLY IN A BIT OF PAIN.

GOOD, SHE DESERVES IT FOR LAUGHING AT MINE

ONCE SHE CALMED DOWN AND WAVED HER AMUSED FAMILY AWAY WITH A HALF BAKED EXPLANATION I THREW OFF THE COVERS AND SAT WITH MY ARMS CROSSED WHILE HER AND SYRUP GOT THE LAST OF THEIR GIGGLES OUT, HAVING A COUPLE MORE BURSTS IN THEM WHENEVER THEY LOOKED AT ONE ANOTHER OR, MADDENINGLY ENOUGH, AT ME. 

DAMN IDIOTS

“Hoo, I think we’re due for a tour don’t you?” 

“No! I Don’t Care If It’s Real Or Not, At This Point I Don’t Want To Know!”

“no bro, please. I _need_ to see this.”

“Absolutely Not” SHE COULDN’T RESIST STICKING HER TONGUE OUT AT ME LIKE A CHILD COULD SHE? 

“come on bro, don’t be a party pooper” 

“No, I’m The Only One Here With A Brain” 

“Eh, Same difference. Now! Come hither my child, We don’t need him. I shall show you the face of true beauty!” WITH THAT THEY WERE GONE, THEY’RE SO LUCKY THEY’RE MY IDIOTS OR I SWEAR THEY’D HAVE PROBABLY GOTTEN THEMSELVES KILLED BY NOW. 

WITH THAT IN MIND I STARTED EXPLORING THE VENTS, TOO SCA _-I MEAN-_ NOT WANTING TO WASTE MY TIME SEARCHING THE REST OF HER ROOM

WHO AM I KIDDING, THE LAST THING I WANTED WAS TO FIND SOMETHING EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT I COULD ALREADY SEE. 

I NEVER THOUGHT I’D BE INTIMIDATED BY A ROOM BUT THEN AGAIN I NEVER THOUGHT I’D MAKE A CRAZY LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND EITHER AND HERE WE ARE!

\------------------------------------------------------POV SWITCH------------------------------------------------------

That night I was thinking over the plans for the week, already tired just thinking about it. In the morning I was supposed to help my dad set up cameras but at least I’d get to be out in the woods for a bit. Then there was something about company coming over at some point or other? 

I’d already forgotten so I decided that I’d just deal with whatever plans we had when they came around, not like I don’t do that already. I mentally shrugged and put my headphones in, drawing my attention to a random youtube video while the brothers slept, it being way too early for me despite my early morning plans.

Soon enough the hours flew by and the only light in my room was either coming from my phone or the random glow-in-the-dark decorations scattered about 

There was something about the night time that just felt so calming. Something about being the only one left up, surrounded by complete darkness and left to my own devices. I love it, I don’t know why but the dark will always be a time that just feels like, at that moment, anything could happen. Which, considering I usually get a weird feeling like I’m not alone at this level of darkness, probably wouldn’t be a good thing to most people. But then again the void of darkness in my room doesn’t judge

_And if it does then it should learn to mind its own fucking business_

…

_what the fuck brain???_

Thoroughly done with whatever that was I finally let myself start fall into the tender embrace of unconsciousness. I turned off my lamp and took off my glasses as I curled around the sleeping skeletons and let a small smile slip onto my face. 

After that I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so was the ‘void of darkness’ after decidedly NOT minding its own business
> 
>  
> 
> If you ever want to talk with the Bitty Bois and Cas you can find them at https://askthecasualskeletons.tumblr.com ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> If you ever want to talk to me or the boys I'm over on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/puppy-the-mask I also have an official ask blog for this series at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/conversing-chaos 
> 
> Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
